


Воскрешение Лазаря

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Дин был мертв четыре месяца. И Сэм тоже.





	Воскрешение Лазаря

Он не оставляет Дину времени даже на вдох. Толкает к стене и наваливается всем своим весом.

– Дин...

Никакой ласки или нежности, боже упаси. Рот цепляется в шею, руки задирают куртку и одним махом срывают футболку.

– Дин...

Мантра или заклинание, Сэм не может заткнуться, остановиться. Диндиндин... Живой, господи, живой, горячий и его.

– Мой, – рычит Сэм, цепляясь в плечи. – Мой, – опускается на колени и сдергивает джинсы, разрывая толстенную ткань. – Мой, – думает он, потому что говорить больше не может, рот занят Дином, всей его длиной, до самых гланд, так, чтобы задохнуться, только чтобы не выпустить.

– Сэмми, – в голосе Дина как будто боль, или это такая странная нежность, мог бы подумать Сэм, но ему сейчас не думается. Он слишком погружен во вкусзапахжар. Три движения, и Дин уже стонет, громко, как обычно, как это было – боже мой, боже мой – это же было, и этого могло не быть навсегда, этого не было целых четыре месяца. Злые слезы катятся по щекам, но Сэм не замечает их до тех пор, пока пальцы Дина не касаются его лица.

– Что ты, Сэмми? Ты чего?

Он не выдерживает, выпускает Дина, потому что горло сжимается, слишком больно... Дин поднимает его и прижимает к себе.

– Все хорошо, Сэм. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Он кивает, проглатывая слезы. Да. Теперь – да. Только вот...

– Не болит?

Он касается пальцами отпечатка на плече, и Дин морщится.  
Кто бы это ни был. Кто бы... Ему лучше сдохнуть, пока Сэм до него не добрался. Воспаленная пятерня на плече, там, где раньше были созвездия веснушек, теперь кровавые волдыри.

– О, господи, Дин, как...

Он опускает голову и начинает облизывать чужой отпечаток. Зализывая рану, как животное, осторожно, медленно.  
Дин стонет.

– Сэмми, что ты...  
– Все хорошо, Дин, теперь все хорошо, – шепчет он, отрываясь от плеча, скорее самому себе, чем Дину. – Все будет хорошо.

Его заполняет одновременно ярость и невероятное нечеловеческое облегчение. Все это время – все эти ебаных четыре месяца – он умирал медленно, превращаясь в автомат, механизм. Его словно высасывало в черную дыру. Но понимает он это только сейчас, когда Дин снова рядом, когда он стоит, чуть улыбаясь уголком рта, самоуверенный и упрямый.

– Не спорь со мной, – говорит Сэм, расстегивая свои джинсы.

А вот теперь уже Дин смеется, поворачиваясь спиной к Сэму и упираясь руками в стену. У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, сердце бьется – везде: в ушах, во рту, в паху. Он знает, что нужно не так, по-другому, медленно и влажно, но Дин выгибается навстречу, сам, сам принимает Сэма. Всего, до самого конца. Они замирают оба, и все вокруг останавливается вместе с ними. Никто не дышит, нигде ни звука. Только огонь разгорается, до боли, до ожогов. И Сэм не выдерживает первым, толкая маятник, толкаясь в Дина.  
Это не секс, нет, это какой-то безумный ритуал, жертвоприношение, а может быть, воскрешение, потому что каждый толчок звенит в Сэме, наполняя ту самую черную дыру огнем, жизнью, Дином. Он держится за своего брата, который – опять, опять – выводит его из темноты за руку, как он делал это так часто. Как делал это всегда. Сэму больно, но Дину наверняка больнее, а ведь он не говорит ничего. Только стонет, одной рукой упираясь в стену, а второй цепляясь за руку Сэма на своем бедре. Они как два слепца держатся друг за друга, и в Сэме, уже на самом верху, снова просыпается ярость и жажда обладания.

– Мой, говорит – он опять. – Дин. Мой.

И заклинание наконец срабатывает. Сэма накрывает с головой, заливает, он кричит и даже, кажется, плачет, как новорожденный, от света и боли. Только вместо холода – жар, тепло и Дин.

– Дин!  
– Я тут, Сэмми...

Он здесь...


End file.
